Story:Kings of Strife/Council
The Revolutionary Council is a group of Zeta Academy students that Nolstuvainia Sestrum gathered as sentinels of her new world order. There are five members, all of which are of equal footing, although each has a different given job. Their nationalities, genders, and ages vary, but they are united in their devotion to Vainia and her cause. A good amount of time after their inception, the Eternal Corps are formed, and from then on the Barons often work closely with distinguished Corps members. Story The Council is first referenced as a thought Nolstuvainia makes to herself when leaving the Black Fortress in Chapter 18. In Chapter 27, Nolstuvainia returns to Zeta Academy after successfully laying siege to Shorekeep, the main Shorican port, and making the foundations of her empire there. She realizes that ruling on the magnitude she imagines will take time and energy that she won't always be able to provide, so she acts on her earlier mentioned "contingency plan" in order to recruit a council that will help her in her duties. List of Members WARNING: Heavy spoilers ahead. To continue is to risk certain spoilage. Read at your own risk. Foreign Affairs= *Name: Jütenas Kinandorf *Gender: Nonbinary *Age: 21 *Race: Honrisian *Appearance: Only a few inches taller than Vainia, with long rose-colored hair. The Baron with the most modern fashion sense, with tight-fitting clothes and a tailored Baron uniform. Enjoys to wear a cap that hides their hair and obscures their face. All in all, very androgynous. *Personality: A Baron who doesn't conform to gender standards or political ones, either. Can be quiet, submissive, and agreeable, but also aggressive, forward, and resourceful - often to a forced degree. This stems from childhood issues, and their disparity in appearance/personality keeps them most isolated from the other Barons. *Bio: A mysterious and introspective Baron who can be surprisingly passionate. Jütenas has a Honrisian name and delicate looks, but does not conform to a specific gender and is canonically bisexual. Appointed as the Baron of Foreign Affairs by Vainia because of their public speaking skills, foreign ethnicity, and knowledge of world history. As can be seen within their romance with Vikcent Hyusei, the short-lived Ambassador of Foreign Affairs, Jütenas often has trouble showing feelings and emotions healthily, and their understanding of 'trust' and 'lust' border realistically on 'rape'. The goal they seek the most is for something eternal. |-| Treasury= *Name: Razmid Arensten *Gender: Male *Age: 20 *Race: Inusian *Appearance: Tall and dark-skinned with long white dreadlocks. Although he is Inusian, his family comes from a long line of Native Norzavish people, thus his skin color (although he is slightly lighter than most NNs). Is the Baron most likely to wear their uniform to its most prestigious degree. He usually has a lecherous smirk on his face. *Personality: Perverted and enthusiastic with his deviant habits, but still focused, Razmid is actually one of the most productive Barons. He is a fan of bad jokes and often misogynistic punch-lines, and even though he can be cowardly, he is very loyal. *Bio: One of the first sons in the large Arensten banking business in Inusia, Razmid was raised with a healthy understanding of finances and little to want for. Despite his privileged upbringing, Razmid still faced some sort of discrimination (likely due to his family's foreign origins), and he contributes his alliance with Vainia's cause to his savvy knowledge of injustice in the world. The goal he seeks the most is equality and the eradication of poverty. |-| Governance= *Name: Martessa di Sabine *Gender: Female *Age: 24 *Race: Inusian *Appearance: Tall and conservative with dress, with a large bust, mature face, and long blonde hair. By looks alone, she appears more mature than Vainia, and is quite curvy. Beneath her clothes, it is revealed that she has sleeves of vulgar tattoos all on her arms and legs - trademarks of Inusian prostitutes. *Personality: Confident, bodacious, and self-assured, even in the face of her flaws. Despite her well-known power and confidence, she admires Vainia for her unrivaled ambition and pride. Martessa is not sexually repressed by any means, although she shies away from physical contact with men, likely as a result of her childhood. Most likely bisexual, if not exclusively a lesbian. She very much enjoys strawberry marmalade. *Bio: A child born into the infamous Mortisian prostitution underground ring. She was forced and sold into sexual acts from before she can remember, but after running away and trying to carve her branded tattoos off her skin, she was found by Fviedrick and Granciel di Sabine, two of the most well-known and influential politicians in the military-controlled nation of Inusia. The two were sterile, are adopted Martessa - who looked like them by coincidence - as their 'secretly raised' child. From then on she enjoyed a life of political education and privilege, but when Vainia summoned her to be her Baron of Governance, she immediately accepted in order to achieve her goal of a politically judicious world without crime. |-| Intelligence= *Name: Kamanus Casvaal *Gender: Male *Age: 15 *Race: Inusian *Appearance: Average height and very skinny, with little to no muscle/fat on his body. The Baron most likely to shave every day in the hopes of growing facial hair. He is distinguishable by his constant scowl and long orange/blond hair. *Personality: Very intelligent with a sharp tongue, but without much in the field of social skills. *Bio: Very little is known about his history, as Kamanus is quite the secretive person. He was the Baron most chosen on a whim, but has lived up to surpass Vainia's expectations on his role as the Baron of Intelligence. Enjoys telling and learning secrets, but not divulging his own. Also has a bit of a sadistic streak. The goal he seeks the most is a secret, but he describes it as 'just'. |-| War= *Name: Tasshon el Divrus *Gender: Male *Age: 24 *Race: Inusian *Appearance: Very tall, with thick arms and a strong chest. Usually considered the most handsome Baron, thanks to his square jaw, unusual dark blue hair, and contemplative green eyes. After obtaining a militaristic Baron uniform, he takes to wearing it everywhere, and augments it further with a tattered red cloak once he trains under Constantus Veit. *Personality: Quiet and contemplative, but startlingly wise. He is very peaceful and introspective, often the least in a meeting to speak, but when provoked he can be quite aggressive and violent. Once he has a goal to work toward, he will pursue it endlessly. The only Baron who plays a musical intrument, to the extent that he brought it (a cello) with him to Shorekeep. *Bio: An Inusian Baron and the one Baron least interested in radical political change. Pushed by his radically conservative family to attend Zeta Academy and learn to live a productive life, the pacifistic Tasshon soon learned to repress his own interests for the sake of financial and emotional stability. In addition, his family forced him to box and pursue martial arts at Zeta, which he despised but was incredibly good at. After a while Tasshon resigned to acceptance of his physical talents and embraced himself in military history/tactics... but when Vainia arrived and showed an opportunity to free himself, change the society that repressed his own desires, and still pursue his talents, Tasshon took it without hesitation. The goal he seeks most is freedom and self-confidence. Favorite Council Member? Jutenas (Foreign Affairs) Razmid (Treasury) Martessa (Governance) Kamanus (Intelligence) Tasshon (War)